


Punishing John

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Crying, F/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Not a very happy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing John

Sarah's never entirely sure how she feels about punishing John. On one hand, he doesn't really like pain, doesn't get off on it the way she does giving it to him, but on the other, he's always so grateful. It's like he needs to take his punishment to be able to let go of feeling like he let her down, and the look on his tear-streaked face after she's whipped him is always one of devotion. He wants so to be good for her, and when he's failed she can't just forgive him. She'd tried that, and it had made him more agitated, until she'd forced him down and sat on his face. That had worked, not spectacularly, but coupled with telling him he wasn't allowed to come for a week it had calmed him down enough that they could talk about it. He only had two hard limits, no permanent marks and no riding crop.

This time he'd been late to work, having run around London with Sherlock all night. He'd been working the entire time he'd been there though, not falling asleep (and she'll never make the mistake of not waking him again), but it's still breaking the rules. Sarah's never mixed work and play like this before and it's somehow strange to punish John for something not really related to their personal relationship, but it is what it is. A relationship with John was never going to be normal anyway.

John is currently lying on his stomach on her bed, pillows under his hips to raise his bottom, and hands tied to the headboard. It had taken some time to navigate a position that worked too, with John's injuries, and her preferences at war with each other. She's always preferred to put her subs in uncomfortable positions for punishment, but it turned out John would rather hurt his shoulder than tell her to stop, and that didn't work at all.

She's dressed in a black, short dress with a rather impressive cleavage, and she's got heavy black boots on, not quite army style but not far from it. She's holding a cat o' nine tails, custom made in red and black leather, a gift from a girl she'd chaperoned her first times subbing. She lets the tails trail over John's back, down to his buttocks before raising her hand to give him the first lash. It's not very hard, she's proud of her control over the cat and she knows exactly what John needs.

"I was going to ask you why you're being punished, but we both know that already, don't we?" she says, once again trailing the tails over his body. She strikes him again, a bit harder this time, and he makes a small sound.

"Why were you late?" she asks, not giving him time to answer, lashing him softly but steadily.

"Why?" she asks again, and marks it as a question that needs to be answered by giving him a harder lash.

"I overslept," he murmurs, and she can hear the tears in his voice. Good.

"Why did you oversleep?" she asks, working up toward the harder blows, the ones that will bruise. He's breathing heavily, jerking a bit with every blow even though he's trying to keep still.

"Why?" she demands, and stills her movements.

"I was out with Sherlock," he says, and his voice breaks.

"And Sherlock is more important than me, than your work," she says, but it's not a question.

"He needs me. Sarah, he needs me," John says, trembling on the bed.

"I need you," Sarah says, even if it's not the same thing at all. She gives him a few more lashes, just to hear him break down and cry. It does things to her, breaking him like this, and she wishes for a second that he'd get off on it, physically and not just emotionally, so she could turn him over and ride him, but it doesn't work like that.

She unties him and makes him lie on his side. He's crying quietly, and she lies down next to him, licks the tears off his face. It doesn't do anything to make her less turned on, it's actually the opposite, and she draws one of his legs forward, straddles his thigh to give her something to push against, at least. He smiles at her through his tears and she takes his face in her hands.

"Turned on?" he asks, softly.

"You should see yourself," she answers. "So good, lying there, quietly, taking your punishment like a good boy. You're beautiful." She leans in and kisses him, to show that he's forgiven for now. He clings to her, and one kiss turns into many. She's aware that she's rocking against his thigh but too turned on to do anything about it. He's needy now, and open, and it does things to her.

He slides his hands down her back, pushing in the same rhythm as she's moving.

"Can I?" he asks, and she nods, breathless now. His left hand sneaks down between her legs, insinuates itself between her pussy and his thigh, and then he fingers her clit. She comes almost immediately, John's fingers hard on her clit. When she comes down she notices he's gone hard, but she's tired now. She wants to curl up around him and rest. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
